


All because of a costume

by tttrash666



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Accidental Coming Out, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Halloween, M/M, Puck Bunny outfit, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:29:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tttrash666/pseuds/tttrash666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack acted cool in the group chat but they didn't know he was already half way to his car with a map to samwell and a raging boner</p>
            </blockquote>





	All because of a costume

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic. Please be nice. I am smol.

It all started with the puck bunny costume. While jack might've reacted casually in the group chat, much to bitty's dismay, he soon got the response he was looking for.  
Jack:  
'I'm coming over'  
Bitty:  
'What? You're in providence, I just saw you on sports center'  
Jack:  
'You're wearing a bunny costume and I'm coming over'  
Bitty:  
'It'll take at least 40 minutes to get here'  
Jack:  
'I'll be there in 30'  
Jack started to speed down the highway towards samwell as bitty smirked to himself.  
***  
Half an hour later jack got out of his car and pulled his hood over his face and put on sunglasses before sneaking into the Haus. Bitty was swaying his hips on the dance floor with a cup of cheap beer in his hand, jack came up behind him and put his hands on his hips  
"Hey mister, I'm taken" bitty tried to take his hands off  
"Oh really? By who?" Jack smirked and kissed his shoulder. Bitty recognized the voice and chuckled  
"By you apparently"  
"Let's go upstairs" jack picked up bitty and put him over his shoulder. Bitty giggled and wiggled his bunny tail on jacks shoulder, jack responded with a small smack to his ass and another giggle came from bitty. They went upstairs quickly and closed bitty's bedroom door, luckily everyone was too drunk or too distracted to notice them going upstairs together. Jack threw him on the bed and hovered over him, kissing him deeply and running his hands up and down bitty's sides. He kissed down to his jaw and started to suck on his neck. Bitty moaned softly and took jacks sunglasses off and pushed off his hood to grab at jacks hair. Bitty started to take off his costume but jack stopped him.  
"What?" Bitty raised an eyebrow  
"Keep it on, i like it" he practically growled into his neck  
"I can tell" bitty laughed and grabbed the bulge in jacks jeans "Let me help you with that" he sunk to the floor as jack sat on the edge of the bed. Bitty nuzzled jacks crotch and unzipped his pants, he pulled out jacks erection and at this point he was full hard and standing up. Bitty kissed around the base and licked long stripes up and down, like a Popsicle.  
"Shit bitty" he groaned as bitty sunk his head down and began to Bob his head on him. 

Little did they know that Chowder, Dex, and Nursey were coming to bitty to ask for help with a recent problem. They were about to knock on the door when a loud  
"Fuck bitty where did you learn to do that" was heard. They froze in their tracks in front of the door, none of them moves as bitty went on with his mystery man in his room. 

Bitty sucked harder and jack tried to push him down further. Bitty decided he would try, he started to deep throat jack and that earned a loud moan and a hair pull from jack.  
"If you keep doing that I won't last much longer"  
"We have time" bitty murmured onto his length and continued to Bob his head  
"Shit I'm gonna come!" Jack yelled as he pulled himself out of bitty's mouth. He ended up coming all over bitty's face. Bitty blinked up at him  
"You ruined my whiskers" he chuckled  
"Oh well" jack laughed and pulled bitty up to kiss him again.  
"I want to try something else" jack stated "alright..." Bitty nodded "what is it?"  
"I want to eat you out" jack mumbled  
"Oh, alright" bitty blushed  
"You cannot act this innocent after deep throating me" jack kissed him "get on your hands and knees, sadly we'll have to take off this costume"  
Bitty nodded and stripped off the costume as he got on his hands and knees. 

"Bitty knows how to deep throat?" Chowder said wide eyed, his innocence draining from him by the second.  
"Yeah, and now it looks like he's going to get his ass eaten out" Dex deadpanned. 

Jack kissed down bitty's back and licked down to his hole, he gave a few experimental licks and they were met with loud moans, so he continued. Soon he was thrusting his tongue inside and bitty was turning into a complete moaning mess. 

Ransom and Holster saw the group of tadpoles standing outside bitty's room and went to investigate.  
"What's going on?" Ransom asked, Nursey shushed them as another cry of passion came from inside the room  
"Bitty's getting banged, he can deep throat and someone is eating out his ass" Dex explained quietly  
"Oh" the two co-captains nodded and joined the group as they all stood outside bitty's door as a 'mystery man' had his way with him.  
"Who do you think it is?" Holster asked  
"Whoever it is they are one lucky dude" Ransom chuckled. 

Jack lubed up his fingers and pushed one in along with with his tongue.  
"Oh shit" bitty panted again "just fuck me already, please"  
Jack readily complied, pouring more lube onto his dick and rubbing it against bitty  
"Come on, please!" Bitty held onto the sheets. With that jack pushed in the tip, bitty moaned loudly and tried to push his hips back  
"Does it hurt?" He asked and kissed the nape of his neck.  
"No, keep going" bitty begged and jack obeyed, he pushed in all the way and squeezed bitty's ass  
"The protein is paying off" he teased  
"Oh shut up and move already" bitty blushed again. Jack started to move in and out slowly but soon sped up, soon he was in a fast and hard rhythm and bitty was loving it. Jack found bitty's sweet spot when bitty let out something that sounded like a whine and began to thrust into that spot hard.  
"Oh lord I'm close" bitty's knuckles turned white as he gripped the headboard  
"Me too" jack panted and hung onto bitty's hips, holding on so hard he left small finger shaped bruises. 

Within minutes bitty and jack were screaming, coming together, bitty onto the sheets and his stomach and hack into bitty. Bitty collapsed, no longer able to hold himself up. jack leaned down and kissed his cheek, even though it still had some dried come on it from earlier.

"Doesn't that guy sound familiar?" Ransom asked Holster  
"Yeah" he nodded "but I can't place the voice, but very familiar" they 5 of them sat out there scratching their chins and staring at bitty's door, eager to figure out the identity of the mystery man. 

"We should go clean up" he looked around bitty's room before sighing "I'm so used to bathrooms that connect to your room, we'll have to sneak across the hall I guess."  
Bitty groaned and sat up "yeah, but it's worth it, have stuff drip out of you feels weird" he stood up with a slight wince and wobble.  
"Are you okay?" Jack asked and caught him, bitty nodded and stretched  
"Just a little sore, in a good way" he smiled softly. Jack grabbed his shirt and put it on bitty  
"Don't put the costume back on, I want to be the only one that sees it" he mumbled into his hair. Bitty nodded and smiled and he hugged himself in his boyfriends shirt, it smelled like maple syrup and hockey tape, like jack. Jack pulled on his boxers as they prepared to run to the bathroom. Jack pressed his ear to the door  
"I don't think anyone is out there" he nodded "ready?"  
"One thing first"  
"What?" Jack asked  
"I love you" he kissed jacks cheek  
"I love you too" he kissed him softly "let's go before it all dries, it's hell to get off when dry"  
Bitty nodded and they opened the door. 

Ransom, Holster, Chowder, Dex, and Nursey stood speechless when bitty came out of that room with the NHL star himself, Jack Zimmermann. The evidence was damning, they had heard everything and bitty was wearing jacks shirt, and nothing else, and his face was covered in a mysterious 'crust'.  
"Holy shit" ransoms eyes widened  
"Jack Zimmermann" Chowder admired him

Bitty squeaked and slammed the door.  
"Jack, I'm, it, uh" he sighed "I'm sorry" he ran a hand through his hair. Jack stood there like a statue with a shocked expression.  
"No, it's my fault" Jack shook his head "I should have been more careful"  
Bitty hugged Jack "no, it's not your fault, if anything it's our fault, our, both of us, 50/50"  
Jack smiled softly and hugged bitty closely, burying his nose in his hair  
"How do you still smell like nutmeg even after all this?" He chuckled  
"I baked a pie before you got here, I was nervous" he giggled, Jack laughed too and soon pulled back  
"We'll have to talk to them eventually" Jack sighed  
"Well I would rather do it when I don't have cum on my face or falling out of my ass Mr. Zimmermann, you may be relatively clean but I am not" he crossed his arms  
"Let's shower first and then talk to them then" Jack offered  
"Alright" bitty nodded.

He took a deep breath and opened the door again, the 5 boys were still out the there staring at bitty for an explanation.  
"I know there are a lot of questions, I will respond to them after I clean myself" he said quickly before pulling Jack with him to the bathroom. Bitty let out a deep sigh and Jack started to talk about ways they could explain their situation.  
"We can talk in the shower" he stripped off the shirt again and got into the shower. Jack got in with him and leaned down to kiss him softly, bitty kissed back but once Jack grabbed his ass bitty pushed him back.  
"Don't you realize they are still outside?" He whispered  
"Oh" Jack said dumbfounded "I forgot"  
Bitty chuckled softly and washed his hair and body, afterwards he dried himself and pulled jacks shirt back on before they went back to bitty's room. 

Bitty changed back into regular clothes and opened his door for the 5 guys to come in, they all came in and sat on the bed while Jack and bitty stood in front, ready to explain.  
"Well" bitty nodded  
"Are you doing Jack?" Ransom asked  
"Um" he looked up towards Jack  
"Yes" Jack nodded "we've been together since I graduated but we are keeping it a secret because I don't want the public to know" he explained "we sleep together and it is consensual and safe"  
"Don't tell anyone or I'll never bake you another pie" bitty added to the end, this shut all the boys up and they nodded  
"What were you doing out there anyway?" Bitty asked  
"Well we had a problem and we needed help and then Ransom and Holster came to see what was going on and they stayed" chowder explained  
"Also bitty, I think you deserve a high five for hitting Jack Zimmermann ass" ransom grinned and held his hand out. Bitty laughed and high fived him softly.  
"But to recap, don't tell anyone or you're cutoff from pie and you might ruin jacks career" bitty said sternly "and there's a pie in the fridge, go eat so I can have some alone time with my boyfriend, and no eavesdropping" he wagged a finger and the 5 boys left.

"You handled that well" Jack smiled when they were laying in bed together, Jack had his arms wrapped around bitty as he yawned  
"thanks" he mumbled as he closed his eyes  
"goodnight"  
"Goodnight" Jack kissed his forehead and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> It is safe sex because Jack and bitty got tested when they got together, weird first date right?


End file.
